


Dances With Austrian Wolves

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Funny, Humor, Love, Multi, Parody, Romance, WTF, Werewolf, lol, lycan, omg, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria gets lost while on his way to visit Russia. Prussia is worried and goes out to search for him. Instead he winds up becoming one with nature after encountering a 'werewolf'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances With Austrian Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story isn't all that great. It was just a headcanon that wouldn't go away until I wrote it out.

Prussia had been trying to find Austria for the last few hours, but though he looked it was to no avail. The man had been heading to Russia's house and had wanted to stroll through the snowy woods. Prussia had *known* that this was a horrid idea.

Austria maybe a smarty pants, but he lacked a sense of direction. An internal compass so to speak. And after a call from Russia saying Austria had yet to show up. Prussia had become instantly worried.

"Little master...where have you gone? You would think being a four eyed spec, you could easily get anywhere." Prussia mumbled to himself as his feet crunched in the icy snow under him. 

A howl resounded from within the copse of trees surrounding Prussia. It was a pack of wolves. Oh no. What if Austria encountered them? What if he already had? This was no good! Damn it. 

The man pulling the sword from his sheathed hip and holding it guardedly - awaiting a surprise attack. A snarl came from the left. There stood a giant silvered wolf and it's jowls opened as it growled again. Masses of saliva coming down in thick globs from its mouth.

Prussia got into position to defend himself and then noticed something odd. Austria's glasses hung from the side of the canine's face. They were knotted in its thick fur, but in perfect proximity to the nose to have been worn properly.

"Austria?" Prussia asked the rabid oversized mammal. "Is that you?" He took a step forward in a daze. The animal skulked backwards and an even lower growl emanated from its chest. 

Prussia dropped his sword and lunged at the wolf, "How did this happen?" His arms flew around its neck and his face snuggled against its face.

The wolf shook violently as he did so and tried to shake the man off of him. Prussia refused to let go and so the animal bit his shoulder. A cry of pain escaped his lips and his arms loosened. The wolf bolted. Prussia stumbling after it, "LITTLE MASTER!!!!!"

It burned very badly with a dull ache and bled quite a lot. The bite wound. But it didn't matter. Somehow his wife had become a wolf and he needed to find out why. Had Russia done this to him?

~~~~~~~  
A week passes by and within this time Austria had finally found Russia's. But now Prussia was missing. All that was found was his sword in the woods. Austria was beside himself with worry.  
~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining and Romano jumped at every clap of thunder. Stupid Spain. Stupid house. Stupid storm. He was now an adult and he still felt the urge to run to the safety of Spain's arms. But he would not! Could not! No. 

Besides the fool was out looking for the idiota Prussia Hmph! The dumbass deserved whatever fate befell him. 

All of the countries were looking for him, but were close to giving up. The only items being found were his sword, Austria's glasses, and a patch of bloodied snow.

Romano held in a squeal as a knock boomed on the door. And he slowly slid off the couch and quietly tiptoed to the door. As he stared out the peephole there was no one there. But curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. Only his head poking out and peering into the blanketing wetness. 

Still nothing. A flash of movement in the garden caught his eye. It was someone crawling on all fours and they were headed his way. A panicked Romano hurriedly slammed the door and felt something hit the door hard. 

A manish howl filling the air on the otherside - coming from the front porch. Whoever. Whatever it was began pawing at the door and whining. Romano called Spain, "Hey stupid! Get home at once! There is a strange creature trying to eat me!"

Spain listened confused on the phone, "I will be there quickly. Just hold on"

When Spain came home he had America, England, and Germany in tow. They inspected the door. It had scratches on it and indentions in the wood graining. But the most bizarre thing was a bloodied shred of Prussia's coat.

Germany picked it up and smelled of it. The man's nose wrinkled as he did so. "It smells of old blood and infection."

"Might it be from Prussia then?" England said taking it from him and studying it.

America rubbed his head, "What would he be doing out here? And why would he be acting like an animal?"

"Because it's fucking idiota Prussia! Always playing horrible jokes." Romano said crossing his arms.

"No. He is really hurt." Germany said pocketing the fabric piece and then continued, "If he has an infection. He maybe delirious with fever."

Prussia continued running around on all fours. He needed to find Wolfy Austria some food. His werewolf mate was sick and could no longer move on his own. Before he left he was convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Maybe he was shifting back and that was the process?

It wasn't long before he came across a deer and ran it down. Which had been super fun with his powerfully awesome doggy legs! Then dragged its rather hefty body back to Wolfy Austria with his teeth. But his shaggy body was still! NO. Prussia howled forlornly several times. And even cuddled against his fallen were lover's body.

Anger. Prussia was so angry at Russia for making Austria into a wolf! A wolf who became sick and died. So he decided to pay him a visit.

Russia was outside in his courtyard and sipping on a cup of hot coffee. As he looked up at the stars - Russia was knocked over with excessive force. Someone had head butted him and coffee went everywhere. Pressure. There was heavy pressure on his chest and abdomen. And there was growling?

Russia looked up to meet the crazed gaze of Prussia. Prussia looked as bad as he smelled. From head to toe he was covered in dirt, leaves and twigs gnarled in his hair, and his shoulder gave a putrid stink.Along with his mouth and chin caked in fresh blood.

"Prussia? Is that you? What has happened? We have all been so worried." Russia tried to smile, but Prussia's lips quivered showing teeth as he snarled.

Russia put his hand on Prussia's shoulder. "Let me up and we can call Austria, yeah?"

Iceland rounded the corner to check on Russia and was just in time to see Prussia lunge for Russia's throat. Very quickly Iceland threw his arms around Prussia and yanked him up. This caused him to struggle with a very unhappy and out of character Prussia.

Prussia kept turning his head to snap at Iceland who was behind him. He kept growling and snarling. Finally Russia punched Prussia knocking him out cold.

Austria had received a call from Iceland. Prussia had been found and was behaving oddly. So when Austria was finally reunited with him he experienced exactly what they meant.

Prussia was tied down to Russia's dining room table - howling and whimpering. 

"Prussia? What on earth?" The man asked as he touched him. Prussia was feverish to the touch.And spittle was at the corners of his mouth. Prussia was barely coherent.

Rabies? Austria blinked and examined the bite. It was festered but not gangrene, thankfully. Austria cleaned his wounds and gave him medical injections to the stomach with a vaccine.

When Prussia came to, he was groggy, and felt ill.

"Austria! You're alive." He smiled weakly.

Eyebrows perked up behind glasses, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the last time I saw you.You were dead in your wolf form." He pouted.

"My wha-wait? Wolf form?" He was confused.

"When Russia turned you into a wolf. And I saw you wearing glasses in your fur. I tried to hug you, but you bit me. And made me too into a wolf. You kept running away and finally you died. So I went to kill Russia." Prussia said so fast that Austria had to hold up a hand to silence him. 

"That explains most things. But I wasn't turned into a wolf. You encountered one with rabies." He sighed.

"But explain the glasses!" Prussia said defensively.

"That same wolf tried to attack me and I threw my glasses at it, as a diversion and ran." Austria said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh..." Prussia mumbled." That isn't nearly as cool as you being a werewolf."

Austria shook his head chuckling before he kissed his lover's forehead and tucked him in for more rest.


End file.
